Elsanna week day 3: Curiosity
by Tania Hylian
Summary: I've always been a curious girl; always getting in trouble trying to explore new places or uncover new mysteries. Yet, I never, ever, even in my wildest dreams, thought my curiosity would bring me here. Yet, I'm about to make love to my sister and I can't bring myself to care. Elsanna. NSFW. One-shot


**Day 3: Curiosity.**

I've always been a curious girl; ever since I was a toddler and my favorite pastime was crawling around the house, looking for new secrets and mysteries to discover. Or when I was a little older and wanted to know what insects tasted like (grossest experiment _ever_ ). It quickly escalated to staying up all night during Christmas Eve to try and catch a glimpse of Santa Claus, or when I almost got lost in a forest because I was following a rabbit, trying to know where he was going.

Still, I never, even in my wildest dreams, would have thought my curiosity would bring me here. Where's "here", you say? Well, let's start for the beginning.

It all started when that douchebag Hans asked me to be his girlfriend. I, like the hormone-filled eighteen-year-old I am, said yes. More out of curiosity than anything else, since I didn't know him much but still wanted to know how it feels to have a boyfriend. And I did this despite the negative reactions of all of my friends (Kristoff, Sven, Rapunzel and even _Olaf_ ). Collectively they sat me down and told me it wasn't a good idea, and my sister Elsa outright told me it was a stupid decision.

At the time, I refused to listen to them. And of course they were right.

I knew something was wrong the first time we kissed. I had imagined my first kiss to be something out of a fairytale, magical and world-changing. Instead, I felt nothing. Literally. I didn't feel disgust or repulsion, but I didn't feel pleasure either. It was like I had kissed my own hand (like I'd done many times before to try and practice for the real thing).

But I still refused to listen to myself, since I was determined to see this through to the very end. And by that I mean I wanted to have sex. Again, just to know what it felt like.

Unsurprisingly, when we finally had sex, almost two months after we started dating, I still felt nothing. Seriously! Even when he tried to make me orgasm by giving me oral sex, I couldn't feel any pleasure. Like, I've been more aroused reading smut on the internet (and I don't particularly like to do that).

Thank God he broke up with me soon after, since apparently all he had wanted was to brag to everyone about how he'd stolen yet another girl's virginity. What a jerk. At least I got my vengeance by letting everyone know through Facebook that he has a small dick and couldn't even make me cum.

That's when I started wondering if I even liked boys at all. And not only because of what happened with Hans; I started noticing that, while my classmates talked endlessly about which guys they liked, or which actor was more attractive, I rarely thought about stuff like that at all. I started to realize that maybe, just maybe, I didn't like boys that way.

Sure, I could tell which boys were more attractive, and I could appreciate the classic heterosexual love stories, but I never once thought "wow, that boy is hot, I want to date him!". Granted, I never thought that way about girls either, but it could be because I never gave myself a chance to explore that side of myself. After all, pretty much all my ships are lesbians, as are most of the fanfics I read, so perhaps I've been unconsciously wanting to express my true gay nature?

I told Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Rapunzel about all my doubts. Rapunzel encouraged me to maybe try and date some girl to see if I felt something, Sven just shrugged, Kristoff outright said he didn't see me as a lesbian (whatever that means), but he would still support me if I turned out to be one. And Olaf just said he didn't understand my problem. But they all said I should just date whoever I like, without worrying about my sexuality, which wasn't very helpful.

Then came the winter holidays, and as always, I spent them with Elsa. Our parents died about three years ago in a car accident, and since then it's always been the two of us… even though Elsa is always too busy with College to see me. But hey, at least we see each other on Christmas and on our respective birthdays.

I arrived to our parent's old house a day or two earlier than her. It gave me plenty of time to make a wonderful Christmas Dinner, bake enough Christmas Cookies for an entire school choir and decorate everything in sight. I even put three Christmas gifts under the tree for her, one courtesy of my friends and the other two from me (I couldn't pick just one). So by the time she got there, everything was perfect.

We dressed in our comfiest and most Christmas-ty clothes (which of course included woolen sweaters with reindeers) and had dinner together, laughing and talking about what had happened in our lives during the last few months. She told me that she still doesn't really have a life outside school, but at least she seems to be making friends with some of her classmates, which I guess is an improvement (she's always been kind of a loner). I told her about Hans and what he did to me, and she literally got up from the table and said she was going to punch his ugly face, which is cute, because I honestly can't imagine Elsa punching anyone. But I calmed her down, telling her what I did, and she laughed in delight at that.

I didn't tell her about my doubts, though. I wanted to be sure before telling her anything.

And yes, I had tried figuring out my sexuality in the last couple of weeks, but I ran into more than a few problems. For example, I didn't want to date a woman because if it turned out I wasn't really a lesbian, or bisexual or whatever, I would only be leading her on and hurting her feelings. And I couldn't exactly ask a lesbian friend to kiss me or something because I don't know any lesbians. Or at least I think I don't. I also went to a gay bar, and tried to find a girl willing to help me figure out my sexuality. But the ones that didn't run away as soon as I said I wasn't sure I wasn't straight, only wanted to get into my pants. And yes, I'm very curious, and I like experiencing new things, but I wasn't prepared for that. Yet.

So… yeah, I decided not to tell my sister about anything until I was completely and absolutely sure about me being gay or straight or whatever.

Instead, we had a very relaxing evening, eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies while we cuddled under three heavy blankets next to the fire.

That's when she dropped the bomb.

"Anna… I'm gay."

I stopped breathing for a moment and turned to look at her, wondering if I had heard right. I mean, that was such a coincidence! I'm wondering if I'm a lesbian myself, and then my sister goes and tells me she likes girls? I didn't even know what to say. So I remained silent for a few seconds, until her anxious voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Anna? Say something, please?" She says, looking at me with big worried eyes, pleading that I understand, that I don't hate her for that. And I stutter out the first answer that comes to my mind.

"Y-you are gay? I mean, I never imagined that was the case! Then again, I didn't think I could be something other than straight either until I had sex with Hans, so what do I know? But hey, that's' totally cool! Perfect, actually. You could even help me figure out my sexuality… wait, that sounded wrong. It's not like I want you to kiss me or anything, just tell me about how you found out and maybe…"

"Anna." She interrupted my rambling with an amused tone of voice, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Breathe."

"R-right." I said, taking a deep breath, and organizing my thoughts so I could try and comprehend what the hell I just said. When I did, blood rushed to my cheeks. I hate when my mouth just babbles without consulting my head first.

"So… you think you might be lesbian?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"Y-yeah. Well, after I didn't feel a thing when I had sex with Hans, or when we kissed or did other… _stuff_ …" I deviated my gaze and blushed at my own words, not being used to talk about such things with my sister. "I started realizing that I don't quite see boys that way. But I'm not completely sure. I mean, yes, I don't like kissing boys, but I need to kiss a girl to see if I'm more into _that_ , you know?"

"I'm not exactly sure that's how it works." She answered, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? How did you find out?" I said, confused.

"I think I always knew." She shrugged. "I never really imagined me marrying a man, and since I was a little kid, I thought boys were gross. Then, when I grew up, I realized I didn't want a boyfriend, and started appreciating my female classmates' changing bodies." She paused, blushing. "That's when I consciously realized I was a lesbian, I think."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked, more than a little bit offended. Was she afraid I wouldn't love her anymore if I found out she loved girls?

"The… accident." She answered, hugging herself and looking at the floor with a saddened expression. I felt a pang of pain in my chest when I realized what she meant, and I instantly stopped being somewhat angry at her. "Between that, taking care of you and going to college, I didn't have much time to think about those kinds of things." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards me. "I didn't mean to sound accusatory."

"It's okay." She brushed it off as she reclined against me, nuzzling at the crook of my neck, which instantly made goosebumps appear all over my skin. I don't know why, but being so close to Elsa has always had that effect on me. It's like an obsession. Literally, when I was younger, I was like her shadow; I didn't want to be away from her.

We stayed like that for a while, watching the movie and finding comfort in each other's presence. But something was still bothering me. Because sure, Elsa had always known she was a lesbian, but that still didn't mean I absolutely couldn't like women, right? I've investigated enough on the internet to know some people don't find out their true sexuality until they're even older than me, so… yeah. I still needed to have some sort of experience with a girl to be sure. Maybe something as small as a kiss would suffice, right?

And maybe I could ask Elsa to do it?

It'd be perfect! We're sisters, so obviously I couldn't be leading her on, and she wouldn't be trying to get into my pants. Plus, she's someone I know and trust, which is better than some random girl at a bar. And there was no way this would make things awkward between us, because how could it? We're sisters. I just have to make it very clear that this is just for the sake of discovering my true sexuality and satisfying my curiosity. Nothing more. Nothing incest-y.

At least… that's how it was supposed to be. Now, six months and more than a thousand kisses later, Elsa and I can't bring ourselves to stop. And yes, I realized I am completely and utterly a lesbian… for my own sister. But hey, have you seen those hips? Have you tasted those sweet red lips? Have you caressed the soft skin of her face or played with that beautiful hair of hers? No? Well, then you can't judge me, because I'm serious when I say that _no_ _one_ could possibly resist my hot sister.

Then again, even though I've always been more curious than the average person, I never thought my curiosity would get me into this situation. Yet, here I am, about to make love to my own sister in our childhood bedroom. And I can't bring myself to care.

It was supposed to be a "normal" sisterly date. Go to the cinema, order some pizza afterwards and have a sleepover at our parents' house. But, as we discovered since our very first kiss, nothing is normal between us. Nothing is _just_ sisterly; definitely not in the way I took her waist as we walked from the parking lot to the entrance of the cinema, or the way we held hands during the whole movie, or the way we kissed as we waited for it to start.

And definitely _not_ the way I trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck, to the wonderful cleavage of her new shirt, that I can't help imagine she bought specifically to see me.

Her skin is soft, as I always knew it would be. But it feels even softer when I caress it with my lips and tongue, than when I do it with my hands. And she's _hot_ , so hot for a moment I worry she has a fever, but then I realize she's blushing and panting hard, probably from arousal. This only encourages me to hold her even closer and kiss her even more passionately. Elsa answers, moaning in approval and pulling me closer.

I can't help comparing this to my first time with Hans. He was rough, undressing me clumsily and desperately, only to then get off his pants and ordering me to give him oral sex, without the slightest bit of foreplay. He didn't kiss me, he didn't touch me, but, more importantly, I didn't want to kiss him or touch him. I now know I didn't want to have sex with him, which is why it was a mistake. Now though, I very much want to feel every inch of Elsa's naked skin against mine. I want to make her moan and cry my name in pleasure. I want to see her face when she reaches her climax because of me, and I want to hold her tenderly afterwards. And that's why, despite knowing what we're doing is taboo, I also know it couldn't be more right.

When I try to keep descending down her neck, kissing her even lower, I come across a bothersome piece of cloth, and I can't help myself. I pull away from her for a second, but only to get the shirt off her body and out of my way, throwing it away, not caring where it lands, before reassuming my ministrations.

Elsa gasps and shudders, and for a moment I think I scared her with my eagerness, but when I'm about to ask, her hands come to rest on my chest, squeezing my breasts tightly, but not roughly, through the fabric of my shirt. A burst of pleasure suddenly shoots to my core at the contact, and pull her in for a kiss. It's not rushed, or desperate, but it sure is intense, and it leaves me breathless.

I bite softly at her bottom lip and open my eyes slightly, in time to see the way even more blood rushes to her cheeks at my actions and a soft whimper of pleasure escapes her mouth. I groan at the sight and find myself pushing her to the bed a little too eagerly.

She doesn't hesitate when our clothes start getting discarded to the ground, desperately tugging at my jeans to get them off. She must be wanting this as much as I am.

And so, soon we're bare as the day we were born, tangled within the sheets, kissing passionately and holding each other so close, we may as well be one. Soon, I push Elsa into the mattress and press my hand against her hot sex, caressing her wet outer lips, teasing her entrance without truly touching her where she needs it the most until she begs me. And, as I start thrusting my fingers inside her and rubbing circles around her swollen clit with my thumb, I feel like my whole body is on fire. Just hearing her pants and begs and cries of pleasure is almost enough to bring me over the edge.

This is a quadrillion times better than my first time with Hans. I'm so glad I was curious enough to ask Elsa to kiss me.

But thankfully Elsa is also curious. After she climaxed on my fingers, and after I've held her close while she recovered from her orgasm, she asked me to let her taste my essence.

And, of course, I'm curious enough to say yes.

And I know I don't really have a point of comparison, but the oral sex she gives me… holy shit! I doubt it can possibly get any better than this. Her tongue feels hot, soft and strong at the same time, expertly stroking my more sensitive parts until I can't think of anything except the way Elsa _devours_ me.

And so, as I approach the climax, I hold onto her hair, pushing her even closer to my sex in an attempt to gain more pleasure, crying her name as loud as I can because, how could I not? This is so freaking amazing!

And then, I see white, pure white as wave after wave of pleasure explodes in my core. It's an orgasm so intense, I can't keep my eyes open, even if I try only to get a glimpse of Elsa's beautiful face still between my legs. And it lasts even longer than usual, thanks to Elsa prolonging it until my clit is so sensitive I have to tell her to stop.

And then, as we lay on bed, sweating and panting, completely exhausted yet happy, holding each other and watching the ceiling as sleep slowly takes us, I can't help gazing at her happy and relaxed face. She doesn't show any hint of guilt or regret, and I feel like I'm the luckiest woman ever.

Really, I think this is the best thing that's happened to me because of my curious nature, and I can't wait to explore even more of this sinful but wonderful future together with my gorgeous sister.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


End file.
